


Silence

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet life, that of an assassin. But when you're with the person you care about the most, the silence doesn't even matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Rei was unmoving. His breath was held as he lay stomach-down on the cheap hotel bed. Resting against his shoulder was the stock of his rifle, scope pressed against his eye.

The life of an assassin is a quiet one, at times. In the silence of the 4 walls surrounding him, Rei had time to think. But he couldn't lose focus of his quarry. Especially not when his partner's life could depend on his cover.

Nagisa had left almost an hour ago to weave his way into the crowd that Rei was now watching. Purple eyes had lost sight of messy blonde long ago; he'd seen Nagisa go in to the mess, but not come back out. The tip of his rifle was aimed towards their target, somewhere at the back end of the market. If he wasn't dead within the next 10 minutes, Rei was to take the shot.

But taking the shot was messy – and loud, even with the silencer. Rei was hoping that Nagisa's attempt at the more subtle methods was effective enough. Just as he was wondering where his partner had gotten to, he felt a familiar heat beside him. A soft hand was soon splayed across the small of his back, and he heard the bed creak as Nagisa sat beside him on it.

“Were you followed?” Rei's words were hushed.

“Nobody even noticed me leave.” Nagisa whispered back.

“Were you successful?”

“Why don't you keep watching?” Rei could feel the smirk in Nagisa's voice.

He heard the shuffle of fabric; Nagisa was pulling binoculars out from the duffel bag under the bed. Sure enough, just as he focused the lenses on their quarry, the man doubled over, clutching his stomach. Shortly before violently vomiting a large quantity of blood across the stage he was standing on. He passed out immediately, skin a good shade or two lighter than before.

“And there he goes. Perfect dive, scoring him a 9.2 from the judges.”

Rei grimaced at Nagisa's crude humour. Even though this was his job, he still had some class about it. “Well, it wasn't pretty, but at least I didn't have to fire.”

He clicked the safety on, pulling the rifle through the window before slowly closing it. Passing the weapon back to Nagisa for disassembly, Rei sat up, wincing at his aching muscles. Before he can get fully upright, he feels a weight on his hips, pushing him back down.

“Nagisa, we don't have time for this.” He felt those soft hands on his skin. “You k-know we have to le-eave...” His voice melted as Nagisa applied pressure to his strained back, delicate fingers rubbing the tension out.

“We can wait five minutes, Rei. Besides, you won't be able to run if you're in this much pain.” Rei grunted in response, pressing his head into the mattress.

It was true that he frequently admitted that Nagisa was a god with his hands. At this point in their relationship, the blonde had come to know the specific regions that end up being the most painful after laying down as stiffly as he does for so long. His mind drifted for a brief moment, remembering how many times Nagisa has done this for him since they joined the Shadow Guild ten months prior.

Whilst romantic relationships were recommended, they weren't mandatory for the Guild. They said that it brings a pair of assassins closer together; they're more likely to keep an eye on each other if they're dating. But the Guild wasn't discriminatory; you could keep a perfectly platonic bond, if you wished. Rei and Nagisa, however, hit it off almost immediately. They were dropped into a low-level assignment together to start with – a biker gang was having a bit of trouble with one of their lower ranking members getting too cocky, easy enough to deal with – and from then on, as the cliché goes, they were inseparable.

It was a good feeling, being able to work so intimately with somebody you cared about; especially when your partner was so good at his job. In the time they'd worked together, neither Rei or Nagisa had been followed, caught, hurt or otherwise dis-positioned.

A fact for which Rei was incredibly thankful for right now. Nagisa's movement were precise, pushing just the right amount in all the right places. He felt the tension ooze from him, humming with content. Whilst his mind was still very much screaming at him to leave, it allowed him this small respite.

“How does that feel?” Nagisa asked, pausing his treatment.

“Much, much better.” Rei rolled his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Don't mention it.” Rei looked behind him just in time to catch that dazzling smile of his before Nagisa stood up and grabbed the duffel bag. “Shall we get outta here?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He took the hand that his partner offered, squeezing it gently as he was pulled to his feet. “I could do with a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another new fic from me - finally I'm writing something proper for the ReiGisa fan in me! <3 I hope you guys enjoyed this introductory chapter; I'm hoping to get more out soon~


End file.
